


Family Bonding

by alchemist17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brothers being a bit too close, whoops incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili eat their dinner beside a campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't keep in the feels anymore, decided to write.  
> I have a special Tumblr, http://derpingtime.tumblr.com/, which I'll only post on when I update on here.

Having finished eating, Kili went to sit behind his brother. Shuffling close, he watched the spoon’s journey from bowl to lips. He wrapped his arms around Fili’s stomach and grasped the fabric of his shirt. Waiting for the right moment, Kili jogs his brother’s arm, spilling soup in his beard. Fili turns his head, unamused expression meeting a mischievous smirk.  
  
  
“Y’bastard.” he sighed.  
  
“Y’know you love me for it.” Kili taunted.  
  
With a sigh, he placed the soup on the ground, raising a hand to wipe his face on his sleeve. Kili caught his hand, turning his head towards him to kiss and slurp the soup from his face.  
  
“M’not any cleaner now, am I? Got y’spit all over my face.” Fili huffed.  
  
Instead of replying, Kili simply nuzzled his face, before looking up at him. Fili sighed inwardly. He’d never been able to resist those eyes.  
  
“What d’you want now?” He asked.  
  
“Not sure.”  
  
Gazing at his brother for several more seconds, he picks up his soup again. This time he watches Kili as he eats, managing to avoid another beard accident, though not for Kili’s lack of trying.  
  
Kili hadn’t lied. He didn’t know what he wanted to do, except that it involved holding his brother. Maybe he could redo the braids. It wasn't that they needed doing again; he’d done them only two days ago, but it was nice just to sit so close.  
  
“What d’you wanna do? We always do what I want.” He said.  
  
Sighing, Fili ran his hand down his brother’s calf. He drummed his fingers in an idle rhythm for a few seconds before settling his fingers upon the leather.  
  
“Let’s just sit here, eh?”  
  
He could feel Kili nod, face brushing against the side of his.  
  
“You’re really pretty, y’know?” Kili murmured. The campfire gave Fili’s hair an extra glow and a spark in his eyes. Fili grinned. He loved being complimented, especially by his brother. Smiling back, Kili leaned forwards to brush the tip of his nose against Fili’s. He breathed in, deep and slow, inhaling the scent of wood-smoke and grass.  
  
“Y’smell nice too. All manly and regal.”  
  
Fili chuckled.  
  
“Flatterer.”  
  
Pouting, his brother tugged on one of his moustache braids. He would never admit it, but he only wore braids because Kili liked them. He didn’t even choose his own clothes in the morning. Fili grabbed one of the hands from around his waist and looked at it. Kili’s fingers were dirty, dried mud in the creases at the joints. His nails were short, his palms calloused.  
  
“Y’not so bad y’self.” He said quietly.  
  
“Y’don‘t have to whisper. Not out here.”  
  
Smiling faintly, he kissed the fingertips. Kili wriggled his fingers, reaching out to grab both braids in one hand. He pulled them back and forth, giggling as he steered his brother’s face around. Finally, he steered it towards his own. Fili pulled away sooner than he would have liked.  
“Get back ‘ere.” Kili growled.  
  
Fili smirked.  
  
“Make me.”


	2. A bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili share a bath.

“Move over!” Kili grumbled as he attempted to push his brother to the other side of the tub.  
“Can’t!” said Fili, pushing back.  
“Ge’out the tub then!”  
“Y’taller, you ge’out.”  
They were sat back to back, legs braced against the tub as they fought for space.  
“Well neither of us are gon’ to get clean like this. Fili said. Turning around, he grabbed the pot floating behind him to wet Kili’s hair.  
“Y’want me to brush your hair after?” He asked.  
“Only if I can do yours.”  
“Deal.” Fili dumped water over his brother’s head.  
“Wha- No- Bastard!” He spluttered.  
“Aww, is a little water too much for you?” He cooed, trailing his fingers over the ticklish spot on Kili’s waist. Kili thrashed in the water, spilling much of it on the floor as he kicked.  
“M’never sharing a tub with you again,” he huffed.  
“Don’t be silly, y’loved sharing baths with me when we were younger.”  
“Baths were bigger back then.” Kili leaned back against his brother, tilting his head back to look up at him. Fili kissed his forehead, nuzzling at his hairline.  
“Y’going to wash me or what?” asked Kili. “N’gon’ get clean like this.  
“Alright then.” the elder sighed. “Only ‘cause you asked so nicely.”  
Fili always liked to sit in baths until the water went cold. Half the time he fell asleep and woke up freezing. His brother was less fond, preferring to jump out as fast as he could to go out and play. Taking his time, he washed Kili’s skin, running his fingers over every inch.  
“Y’not norm’ly so touchy.” Kili commented, idly stroking the knee beside him.  
“I just like y’skin. S’not as rough or scarred as mine.”  
“I like y’scars.”  
“Even the one y’gave me?”  
“Especially that one.” Kili grinned, twisting in his brother’s arms to crane towards his face.  
Fili leaned back, wanting to look at Kili’s face before he couldn’t focus on it.  
“Stop that.” whined Kili, irritated. Reaching a hand around the back of his neck, he tried to bring him closer.  
“Just wanna look at you for a minute."  
“No need t’get mushy.”  
“An’ want if I want to be mushy?” Fili taunted.  
Kili’s hand threaded through his hair now, pulling.  
“We did what y’wanted yesterday. It’s my turn now.” he stretched to brush their noses together.  
“It’s always your turn.”  
“Of course.” Kili said, lowering his eyes. “The youngest always gets their way.”  
“Yes y’do.” murmured Fili, tilting Kili’s chin up and lowering his face.  
This time it was Kili who pulled away, scooting about in the tub to face the other.  
“Need t’wash you too.” he explained, unwilling to miss the opportunity to touch his brother’s skin.  
Fili leaned back, closing his eyes to enjoy the still warm water that was poured across his body. He opened his eyes. Half of Kili’s face was highlighted by the light that streamed from the window, the other half cast into shadow. He smiled.  
“You’re really pretty, y’know?”


	3. Hand holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili hold hands on a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do sexy times in under the waterfall at some point. This is going to be my last fluff for a while.

“Gimme y’hand.”  
“Why?”  
“I wanna hold it.”  
Kili flapped his hand before his brother’s face dramatically.  
“Stop that, y’rascal.” Fili growled, struggling to catch the flailing hand.  
Finally grabbing the hand, he linked their fingers together.  
“There.” He said happily, swinging their arms. “Isn’t that nice?”  
“Suppose someone sees?” Kili tried to keep his arm still.  
“No-one will see. This part of the woods is always empty.”   
True, Kili couldn’t remember the last time he had seen anyone else down here. But then again, he couldn’t remember what they’d had for dinner last night. Shifting his shoulders, he tried to find a comfortable position for his pack.  
“Y’want me to take it?” asked Fili, noticing his brother’s discomfort.  
“Nah. Yours is heavier than mine.”  
“I can take it, I’m stronger.” He reached for the pack. Kili jerked away, pulling their hands apart.  
“S’not the point. M’too old f’you to baby.”  
“Don’t be silly. Y’never too old to baby.”   
They walked along in silence for a few minutes.  
“Do kinda like being babied though.” Kili mumbled.  
“I know y’do. Y'hate doing anything for y’self.” Smiled Fili, grabbing the other’s hand again.  
Kili snorted. “Only ‘cause y’so keen to do everything for me.”  
“Am I now?” He pulled Kili towards him, taking his other hand.  
“Don’t make me prove it.” came the whispered reply.  
They rubbed noses a little before leaning in. Fili could hear his pulse for several minutes afterwards. Seeing his brother’s flushed face, Kili raised his hand to touch his wrist. He loved feeling the blood as it pulsed beneath the skin, loved to see the effect he had upon his older brother. Made him feel powerful. Fili caught his expression.  
“Don’t be getting’ all high and mighty now.” He warned.  
“But what if I am high and mighty?” Kili countered.  
“Then I’ll just have to remind you of your place.” He wasn’t certain if he was promising or threatening.   
He glanced to the side. That was not the face Kili wore when he was threatened.   
“I’m glad I’ve got you.” He said after a while. Kili’s hand tightened around his own.  
“Me too.”  
Fili frowned. “You mean you’re glad that I'm glad that I’ve got you?”  
“Well yeah, but I meant I’m glad I’ve got you.”  
“Oh. That makes more sense.”  
They both looked away into the forest, embarrassed at having misunderstood.   
It was nearly dark when they heard it. The distant crash of water on rocks.  
“Fili! A waterfall!” Kili tugged his hand free, running towards the sound.  
As great as a waterfall sounded, Fili seemed less excited than his brother.  
“Are y’coming or not?” shouted Kili through the bushes.  
“Yeah, I’ll get there.” He plodded through the undergrowth.  
Kili had already ditched his pack and was struggling to remove his coat. He had got his arm caught, and flapped like a flightless bird.  
"Kili, stop that y'eejit. I'll do it."  
"Thank you!" Kili repiled , voice muffled at the coat was now wrapped around his head.


End file.
